


It's Your Time Now.

by sumdorkus



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: POV First Person, Reichenbach Feels, angsty, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumdorkus/pseuds/sumdorkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sherlock hadn't planned his death? What if he hadn't expected for anything on the roof to happen? Your name is Sherlock Holmes. It's your time to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Time Now.

**Author's Note:**

> I really am shit at this. Have fun.

**_Your name is Sherlock Holmes. Behind you there is a dead body. His name was Jim Moriarty. You’re on top of St. Barts hospital. You’re about to die._ **

_It’s for them._ You tell yourself over and over again. _It’s for them. You can do this._ You take a deep breath. Mobile’s been tossed, they’ll probably find it later, screen cracked, maybe a few scratches as well. It doesn’t matter. You won’t need it. What you need is for them to be alive.

You glance down quickly, you see the few people scattered around on the sidewalks, watch as they jaywalk and carry on with their days. You spread your arms, it’s time.

It was all moving very fast up until this point. But then it slows, all the details coming to you in fine points. You’re falling and your stomach feels like it’s floating, like you left it back up at the top of the building. Your limbs scramble trying to find purchase in the empty air as it rushes past you. The force of the wind bellows in your ears, your coat floats out above your back, why did you fall forwards?

 _It’s for him._ You think briefly.   _John._ You heard him scream your name when you stepped off. You don’t want that to be the last thing you hear.

It’s too quick that you reach the ground. The building was tall, but you feel like you should’ve fallen for longer. You body bounces when you hit the ground. It hurts.

  _Of course it’s going to hurt. But at least they’re safe, at least_ he’s _safe._ Your vision fades to black slowly, like the sun is dying out. It’s so dark. You feel the blood run out of the gash in your head from where it hit the ground. It’s not too soon that you stop breathing, your heart stops beating, you stop living. But through all of that, all the pain and actual fear, you don’t stop thinking about John. You never do.

And then you’re gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I was shit at this.


End file.
